gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins
Gundam Throne Eins is the lead Gundam of Team Trinity. The unit is piloted by Johann Trinity. Combat Characteristics The weapons and capabilities of Throne Eins have a strong resemblance to that of Gundam Dynames. Throne Eins primarily uses rapid firing to engage enemy units. Eins would often fire the GN Rifle for short-to-mid range attacks and firing the GN Launcher for mid-to-long range attacks. While similar to Dynames, a long range tactical mobile suit, the isn't considered a sniper. Eins most powerful feature is the GN Mega Launcher, it has high GN particle requirement(s). Since Eins doesn't have unlimited supply of GN particles, Eins is largely dependent to Throne Drei for transferring compressed GN particles for its most devastating attack. Similar to Virtue's GN Bazooka, the GN Mega Launcher fires high yield destructive beam; the beam is a narrow beam for high precision destruction. While using the GN Mega Launcher, Eins's GN Rifle is linked with the GN Mega Launcher and Throne Drei, this is an exposed weakness in between charge and firing should the Thrones encounter formidable resistance. History Gundam Eins was secretly constructed (along with Zwei and Drei) without the prior knowledge of Celestial Being regulars until it was dispatched in Episode 16 with the other Thrones to aid the four Gundam Meisters in the Taklamakan Desert. After the rescue mission, the Trinitys had a meeting with the Ptolemy group for discussions. Johann transported his siblings with Eins, Ian Vashti took the opportunity to perform in depth scans of Eins and later discovered that its GN drive is in fact a "false solar furnace" (GN Drive Tau), giving the Thrones their signature red GN particle emission. As a drawback of the copied GN Drives, the Thrones have limited operation time. After a series of armed interventions against world armed development, Eins was used to attack the world's military bases as a means to force planetary pacification; their reign was short lived after the inception of the GN-X series. Since the existence of the GN-X series and the formation of the UN Forces, the Thrones were no longer effective nor a threat to the world, forcing the pilots to go on the defensive. In episode 22, Ali Al Saachez stole and piloted Gundam Throne Zwei and fought Throne Eins in a duel. Due to the lower piloting skills and low particle reserves, both Johann and Eins was destroyed in mid-air in a spectacular explosion near a shore line. The remains of Eins is scattered along the shores of an deserted island in the Atlantic. Variant GNW-001/hs-T01 Gundam Throne Eins Turbulenz A high-speed transformable mobile suit variant of the Throne Eins, the Gundam Throne Eins Turbulenz combines aspects of the other three thrones into a single design. While the Einz Turbulenz possesses 2 GN-T drives, the two drives are not synchronized, like that of the Gundam 00. Instead the additional GN-T drive allows for high speed travel while scattering GN particles and ensuring the Eins Turbulenz has enough GN-T particles to use during battle. Another note of interest is the GN blaster. While it replaces the Ein's GN launcher, and is similiar in firepower, the GN blaster cannot be operated like the GN High Mega Launcher. Simply put, it means that the Thrones cannot link their GN rifles to the GN Blaster to augment its firepower. Although not shown, it was rumored that the Turbulenz pack can be installed on the other two Throne units, not just only the Throne Eins, while also being able to perform as a unmanned support machine. However, it should be noted that only the Ein's Turbulenz pack was created. The completed unit underwent a series of live-fire tests, but never saw any real combat. When combined with the Eins, the GN Fangs container remains empty, as only the Zwei is equipped with GN fangs. When combined with the Drei, the Drei's stealth field generators replaces the rear mounted GN missile containers. *Japanese: ガンダムスローネアイントゥルブレンツ *Mechanical designer: Naohiro Washio *Unit type: high mobility transformable mobile suit *Overall height: 27.9 meters *Head height: 18.6 meters *Base weight: 67.1 metric tons *Overall weight: 139.2 metric tons *Equipment: **GN DriveT X 2 *Armaments: **GN Blaster **GN Missile Container x 2 **GN Fang Container x 2 **GN Beam Saber x 4 External Links *Throne Eins on Wikipedia *Gundam Thrones Eins on MAHQ *GNW-001/hs-T01 Gundam Throne Eins Turbulenz on MAHQ *Model of GNW-001/hs-T01 Gundam Throne Eins Turbulenz Category:Anno Domini mobile suits